Spas such as hot tubs have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. Spas typically provide a means for bathers to relax in a controlled environment of warmth and gentle water massage.
In conventional spas, the tub is generally formed of rigid material and permanently mounted or fixed either in ground or above ground at a specific location. Spas generally have a number of fluid flow outlets or nozzles. Each nozzle usually jets water or a water-air froth into the tub.
In addition, conventional spas can be further enhanced by the use of other amenities which provide an environment more conducive to relaxation. For example, spas have been provided with electronic devices. A drawback with the use of an electronic device with a spa is the likelihood of damage to the electronic device from exposure to water or moisture present about the tub.
One attempt has included to fixedly mounting audio components such as speakers in an elevated position above the spa and the surface of the water. Other attempts have included using moisture-tolerant speakers such as marine-type speakers.
There is a need for further spas which include a retractable entertainment unit.